Light emitting diode (LED)-based lighting design involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and edge-lit LED fixtures have faced particular complications, such as those with respect to achieving and/or maintaining suitable lit appearance.
The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale.